


[Podfic] No Lothario

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] No Lothario

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Lothario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9117) by Speranza. 



**Length:** 41:26

 **File Size:** 44.9 MB (mp3) | 20 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104219.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201104252.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 26th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/285603.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
